


The Beginning Of Always

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Edmund Pevensie, Setting: Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: How do you define a beginning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Narnia stories tend to be a blend of film and book elements. This tends to mean, unless otherwise specified, film castings/settings and book timelines/dates.
> 
> The title is from a Dante Alighieri quote: “Remember tonight ... for it is the beginning of always.”
> 
> This story has been edited since it was first posted; what you see here is the revised version.

_How do we define our beginning?_

Looking back, you find it difficult to tell where you and Caspian begin.

There’s the time in Aslan’s How, after the Witch, when Caspian sees you as _you_ for the first time, and not one of the Kings of Old or Peter’s little brother. Remembering the look on Caspian’s face then, a mixture of guilt and something you still cannot define, can send shivers down you that have nothing to do with the cold.

Or there’s the time Caspian kisses you after events at Narrowhaven, frantic and desperate, needing to prove your survival to his own satisfaction and confirm Pug and his cronies have done you no lasting harm. There have been hundreds of kisses since then, but you will never forget that first one: messy, rushed, and perfect.

Almost inevitably, you two become lovers before the _Dawn Treader_ even leaves the Lone Islands; this, too, is a beginning of sorts. You hadn’t dreamt hands and mouths and bodies could bring so much pleasure; that it is with someone you love makes it even more overwhelming.

_But then again, you wonder, how can we define our beginning if it’s impossible to imagine our end?_


End file.
